


Loving Drunk Devil

by lil_lavender_boi



Series: THE DEVIL IS HERE TO MAKE Y'ALL SMILE [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Ella Lopez, Drunk Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lavender_boi/pseuds/lil_lavender_boi
Summary: Lucifer rested his head in her lap. "Pretty detective..." He slurred with a chuckle."I regret testing this out." Chloe laughed. She played with his hair, running her fingers through his dark curls.Lucifer seemed to be convinced he was a small child or a lap dog because he started trying to curl up in her lap."Luce- Lucifer! LUCIFER YOUR CRUSHING MY LEGS!" Chloe laughed. Lucifer rolled off in a fit of laughter."Sorry 'tective" He got in her face smiling. His red eyes faded in and Chloe gasped a bit surprised."What?""Lucifer- your eyes" she smiled "they faded red.""Oh, sorry, here I can change it back." He looked into empty space, his head shook. His eyes didn't change back. He"Lucifer it's ok! I'm not bothered by it- I stopped being bothered long ago." Chloe said. She clasped his face with both hands and smiled at him. He smiled back."Well darling, if you ever want to know about my devil side- you have only to ask!" He laughed. He took a swig of his scotch."I do have a question actually have a question.""Ask away!""What happened to your devil skin?"
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: THE DEVIL IS HERE TO MAKE Y'ALL SMILE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Loving Drunk Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the #PromptsforSmiles on twitter. 
> 
> This was suggested by @anxiousbluewhale "Drunk Luci and/or Chloe. Please." (I obviously chose drunk Luci.)
> 
> I plan to make more these and make multiple parts. Thanks for reading!

Chloe sat at her desk going through the case. Nothing serious, armed robbery but they already caught the guy. Now all was left was paperwork. She looked up and saw Lucifer enter the precinct. 

“Detective! How are you on this fine morning?” Lucifer smirked. He gave her a cup of coffee, just the way she liked. 

“I’m good!” She called. Lucifer excused himself for a second and gave Ella an extra whip frappuccino. Ella squealed. 

“LUCIFER YOU’RE THE BEST!” She hugged him tightly and Lucifer did his usual awkward shuffle and laugh. He patted her back and Ella let go to drink her frappuccino. 

“Any case?” Lucifer asked as he approached Chloe. He leaned over her desk and got face to face with her. 

“Just paperwork, do you want to help me fill it out?” Chloe cooed. Lucifer cringed, he quickly backed up. 

“Why is there always paperwork? We already got the bloody bastard!” He whined. He acted like such a little baby. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked back to the paperwork. Lucifer sighed and pulled a chair up next to her. 

“How about we make a deal. I help you with the paperwork, and in return you have some drinks with me tonight?” Lucifer smirked at her. Chloe couldn’t think of a reason not to. 

“I guess that’s alright, BUT you have to help! I won’t let you have your way if you don’t help!” 

Lucifer crossed his arm and sighed. He nodded and picked up a pen. “I’m a devil of my word detective!” 

“So you’ve told me.” 

~*~ 

Chloe got bottles of alcohol’s and Lucifer’s favorite scotch (which he insisted on paying for.) Trixi was with Dan so they had the house to themselves. Not that she planned anything, it was still such a new relationship. They had barely started saying “I love you” and had only go on a few dates. She was wearing something nicer than her normal wear but nothing to flashy. 

She heard a knock; she quickly opened the door. 

“Detective, look what I brought!” Lucifer smiled. It was her favorite wine, 2 bottles of it. She smiled. “Let’s get sloshed!” 

“I thought the devil couldn’t get drunk?” Chloe smiled. 

“I can’t, I’m not human dear.” Lucifer said. He put the bottles on the counter. 

“Aren’t you mortal around me?” Chloe laughed. 

“Well, detective, lets test your little theory!” Lucifer cackled as he uncorked the wine. 

~*~ 

Lucifer rested his head in her lap. "Pretty detective..." He slurred with a chuckle. He reached up and moved a stray hair out of her face. 

"I regret testing this theory out." Chloe laughed. She played with his hair, running her fingers through his dark curls. 

Lucifer seemed to be convinced he was a small child or a lap dog because he started trying to curl up in her lap. 

"Luce- Lucifer! LUCIFER YOUR CRUSHING MY LEGS!" Chloe laughed. Lucifer rolled off in a fit of laughter. 

"Sorry 'tective" He got in her face smiling. His red eyes faded in and Chloe gasped a bit surprised. "What?" 

"Lucifer- your eyes" she smiled "they faded red." 

"Oh, sorry, here I can change it back." He looked into empty space, his head shook. His eyes didn't change back. He sighed in defeat. 

"Lucifer it's ok! I'm not bothered by it- I stopped being bothered long ago." Chloe said. She clasped his face with both hands and smiled at him. He smiled back. 

"Well darling, if you ever want to know about my devil side- you have only to ask!" He laughed. He took a swig of his scotch. 

"I do have a question actually have a question." 

"Ask away!" 

"What happened to your devil skin?" 

Lucifer opened his wide. He sat up straight and stared. “W-what do you mean?” 

“Your skin- I don’t mean to pry or anything but, did your father give that to you as an extra punishment?” She bit her tongue. She knew she was prying. 

“Ah. Um no- it's burns.” He slumped. 

“A-All of it?!” Chloe looked at him in shock. His whole body- it was so burnt it was permanently stuck with red and scarred. 

“Hell has lava pits, I happened to land in one of them.” Lucifer crawled back into her lap. 

“Lucifer- I’m so sorry...” 

“Don’t apologize detective. I just-” He took a swig of his drink. “I don’t know actually. I don’t like being drunk. It’s bringing up bad memories.” 

Chloe frowned. She hadn’t meant to make him so sad. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I’m here Lucifer.” 

Lucifer hugged her close to him. Chloe stroked his hair. He wasn’t awake for very long. He slept soundly, snoring slightly. Chloe went to move, to try and start to clean up, but Lucifer tightened his grip. 

“Luci, I have to clean up.” She said softly. 

“Few more minutes...” he murmured. Chloe sighed and ruffled his hair. 

“Ok- but only a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> So- long time read, first time writer so I hope I did alright! Thanks for reading!


End file.
